


Your Turn

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Bloodlines Series - Richelle Mead, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Sydrian fluff. Spoilery if you haven't finished The Ruby Circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Turn

Sydney laughed as Declan babbled to her. “Mama? Puedes decir eso? Mama?”

He smiled and shook his head. He turned as Adrian came in from the other room. He wiggled out of Sydney’s grasp and crawled to Adrian. “Dada!” He exclaimed.

Sydney sighed. “I see how it is.”

“What about Spanish?” Adrian picked the boy up and pressed his nose to his hair. “Hi, baby boy.”

“Dada!” Declan said again. He giggled happily and looked toward Sydney. “Mama.”

Sydney jumped up from the floor and kissed his little face. “Yes, Declan. Mama.”

“Sí!” Adrian said. “Y tu mama…is the hottest woman on the planet.”

Sydney gave his arm a playful slap. “Not in front of the baby.”

“Then later, when we’re alone.” He pressed his mouth to hers, causing Declan to laugh again.

“Diaper change time, I think.” Sydney said, stepping away.

Adrian tried to hand him back. “Okay, go for it.”

She smiled and shook her head. “I did it last time. Your turn.”

“But it’s poopy and it smells pretty rank.” He held the baby away.

She rested her hand on Declan’s back. “You want to argue about gross diapers? Need I remind you that I had to hose him down after you gave him straight up juice the other day?”

“Not my fault.” He argued.

“I’m sorry you didn’t listen to me when I told you to water it down. I would have made you deal with it if you hadn’t been working.”

Eddie stepped into the room. “Hi. Perimeter’s clear. As always.”

Adrian’s eyes lit up. “Eddie, Declan wants his favorite guardian to change his diaper.”

“Not part of the job.” Eddie started walking away.

Adrian stopped him. “Your job is to protect me. So protect me from this full diaper.”

“Your kid, your responsibility.” Eddie said. “My night to cook supper.” He ducked into the kitchen.

Adrian turned back to Sydney. “I’ll get the next diaper, I promise.”

“You’ll get this one. I have some homework to finish anyway.” She kissed both their cheeks and followed Eddie into the kitchen.

“Your mother is going to be the death of me, Declan.” Adrian said and made a goofy face.

The baby smiled and rested his head on Adrian’s chest. “Dada.”

Adrian sighed and rubbed his back. “Let’s get you cleaned up, stinky boy.”

“Love you!” Sydney called as he walked past the kitchen.

“Love you, too.” He called back.


End file.
